Unbreakable Secrets
by Hatty H
Summary: Something is bothering Klink and Colonel Hogan aims to find out what he can do. Newkirk becomes more involved than intended which could cause problems... I do not own Hogan's Heroes
1. Chapter 1

September came to Stalag 13 with a cold persistent rain that darkened the sky and brought silence to the POW's. The camp guards became sharper as the cold days descended and for weeks a dark mood lay over the Stalag. Colonel Hogan and his men waited each day for a mission or anything to break the dullness but nothing came. Routine took over and conversations were limited as the guards were edgy and watchful. Each day blended into the other until the weeks seemed gray and endless.

It was on one of those dark dull days that Newkirk sat against the walls of barracks 2 quietly smoking and pondering the dark rain clouds. His thoughts were broken by a car driving into camp with a beautiful woman riding in the back. Newkirk straightened up and took interest as the car halted and the woman got out. She was petite and dark haired with a sharp face. She glanced around quickly before she climbed the steps to Klink's office and Newkirk was certain he saw fear in the woman's eyes.

Without hesitation, the Englishman put out his cigarette and ran indoors. Lebeau, Carter and Hogan looked up from their card game with interest as Newkirk rushed in.

"Something happening, Corporal?" asked Colonel Hogan hopefully and without waiting for the nod from Newkirk he was leading the way to his office and the coffee pot to listen in.

Lebeau leaned his elbows on the table in anticipation as Hogan plugged in the pot. Carter anxiously leaned forward and Newkirk stood twitching with excitement. Hogan smirked at his men.

"It's been so long and you guys look so excited! It may be nothing!" chuckled Hogan as Lebeau leaned over to turn up the volume.

The microphone cracked then cleared as a woman's voice came through.

"_I've found work in town and a place to stay. Things are better for us but it's hard to keep things normal. We will need things. Can't you help us as you did before? Please Uncle? I would not come if it was not urgent!" the woman's voice took on a desperate note. "He is asking for you and you know very well I cannot bring him to you!"  
_

_(Hogan and his men shared a confused look and Newkirk mouthed the word: 'uncle'.)  
_

_The sound of rustling paper was heard then Klink's voice sounding different than the usual ditsy Kommandant they all knew.  
_

"_Isa, please" sighed Klink, "Don't you know the danger you put us all in when you come here and to ask me to help you again when I lead such a public watched life! I can lend you money but please go back and stick to the plan. Here, here….take it and give it to him. Tell him I will see him soon!" another sigh and the sound of a chair scraping. _

_A sniffle and the woman was in tears. "Please come before it's too late. I can only do so much and it's so hard to tell him you will come when I know it's not true!"_

_Klink coughed and cleared his throat. "Please Isa, you know I can't. I'm being watched all the time! If anyone knew or saw you come here it would be the end. Please leave! Please!"  
_

Hogan pulled the plug on the pot and left his office followed by his men. They got outside just as the woman ran from Klink's office and into the car. The driver pulled the car around and sped towards the gates. Isa looked out and cast a sad glance across the compound at the cluster of POW's who stared at her with great curiosity.

"Well!" exclaimed Colonel Hogan as the car disappeared through the gates and around the corner.

"Exactly!" replied Carter with his hands deep in his pockets and his brow furrowed in complete confusion.

"Be back in a minute! I'm off to pay Klink a visit!" stated Hogan heading to the Kommandant's office.

"Quite a pretty girl even if she's related to Klink!" murmured Newkirk as he dug for his cigarettes.

Lebeau hit Newkirk on the back of the head. "What's wrong with you? Didn't you hear the pain in the Kommandant's voice! All you think of are girls!"

Newkirk rubbed his head and glowered at the Frenchman. "And you don't! You're French!" he snapped.

Lebeau aimed another smack at the Englishman just as Hogan came trotting back to them. He cast a quick warning glance at the two bickering men then headed into the barracks.

Carter and the others followed him in and sat around him at the table looking curious.

"That was quick Colonel! How could you find out anything that fast!" said Carter.

"I had a change of heart and decided to give Klink his privacy!" said Hogan

"Why?" asked all his men at once in confusion.

Hogan looked up, his face serious. "I got to the door and was about to barge in when I heard Klink actually crying. When I cracked the door I saw him at his desk with head bent and a hand pressed to his mouth as he clearly tried to stifle his pain. It was heart-wrenching. We have to help him and this girl!"

The men looked at Hogan and then at each other.

Carter leaned forward. "But he's the enemy. A Kraut! We're not supposed to help them remember!"

Newkirk leaned in. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to find out what's bothering him. But we could get in trouble for helping a Kraut!"

"I'm not meaning it by helping Krauts! I really think this is beyond the regular duties we have. Something tragic seems to be unfolding in our Kommandant's life and I aim to find out what it is and how we can help him. Are you guys with me or not?" Colonel Hogan looked around at his men.

Carter nodded and sat heavily at the table as did Lebeau and Newkirk. Hogan smiled and reached over to clap the Englishman on the shoulder.

"Great! Then we start this adventure with you, my British friend!" said Hogan smiling at Newkirk.

Newkirk rolled his eyes and sighed. "Brilliant! Can't wait for this!" he mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and I hope this next chapter is as interesting as the first! – Hatty.

Newkirk sat in the car next to Schultz feeling revolted by the soggy cotton that was stuffed in his cheek. Yet again he had somehow been chosen to pretend he had dental problems and Klink had just sent them to town without a second glance.

Poor man…thought Newkirk as he tried not to drool from the cotton. He'd never thought he'd feel sorry for Kommandant Klink but there was so much sorrow in the man's face that it was hard not to feel something for him.

Schultz jolted Newkirk from his thoughts and Newkirk saw they had arrived at the local dentist. The streets were relatively quiet as the rain was causing an unsettling grey cold that permeated your bones. Those who were out and about scurried along with collars up and heads down. No one bothered even looking up at the POW and the large Stalag guard so it caught Newkirk off guard when he suddenly saw Isa crossing the street as short distance away.

"Schultz!" hissed Newkirk, accidently spitting everywhere. "I'm afraid of the dentist….help me calm my nerves by walking around town with me…..stretch our legs after that long drive?!" He grabbed the big guards arm and began to steer him down the street where Isa had gone.

"Newkirk! We must go to the dentist! The Kommandant will be angry if we are late! Newkirk!" whined Schultz as he reluctantly let the Englishman drag him down the street.

Newkirk ignored the protests and continued to follow Isa down the street and along the corner until they reached a dead end. The Englishman stopped and frowned. Where had she gone so fast? He wondered. Small houses lined the street and fences neatly kept the path from the doors. There was no sign of the girl and Newkirk couldn't make sense of it.

"Newkirk! What are we doing standing here? We must go to the dentist or I could get in trouble! Come on, let's go!" now Schultz was pulling the confused Englishman back to the main street and back the way they had come.

"Hold on, hold on!" protested Newkirk trying unsuccessfully to disentangle his arm from Schultz's firm grip. Schultz ignored him and walked faster as Newkirk strained to look back behind him at the quiet houses. Just as they were almost out of sight he saw a face….distinct and definitely the face of Isa. She looked back at him from a window on the second level of the second house down. Her face was sad and worried.

Schultz pulled Newkirk away and he lost sight of Isa. Newkirk turned to Schultz as he tried to dig his heels into the ground and stop the dash to the dentist.

"Schultz, look!" said Newkirk as he pulled the soggy cotton out of his mouth. "The pain's gone away! I don't have to go to the dentist after all!" He tried to pull his arm free but failed.

"Nein! Do you know how angry the Kommandant would be if he knew we came here and didn't go to the dentist?! Don't be afraid, Newkirk! I will come with you and maybe the dentist will give you a present afterwards!" Schultz smiled at the thought of what kind of present may be offered.

Newkirk squirmed and started to really feel nervous as he really didn't like going to dentists even when he did have a problem. Schultz managed to drag the Englishman into the dentist's office and actually got him into the dentist chair.

Schultz kept his hands on Newkirk's shoulders and kept him seated while Dr. Schmitt came into the room rubbing his hands together. The dentist was a small scrawny looking man with a pointy nose and small beady eyes. His fingers were long and boney and right away Newkirk was terrified of him.

"I'm fine….I have no pain! It was all a trick to get out of camp! Please Schultz….take me back to camp!" whispered Newkirk as he watched the dentist pull out some lethal looking instruments.

"So you wanted to escape did you?!" asked Dr. Schmitt with a cold expression on his face as he pulled up a chair. "We have ways of punishing prisoners, who don't obey the rules, don't we Schultz?!"

Schultz frowned and looked down at Newkirk who was now beginning to shake noticeably.

"I think I should be getting Newkirk back to camp now, Doctor!" Schultz began to pull Newkirk out of the chair but the dentist snarled, scaring both Schultz and Newkirk and lunged at the Englishman. Newkirk dodged and stumbled backwards into a cabinet, banging his head and knocking a tray of scalpels onto the floor. Schultz surprised himself by standing between the Englishman and the crazed dentist.

"Get away from my patient, Sergeant!" barked the lunatic dentist.

"Newkirk is not your patient! He is my prisoner and I am taking him back to Stalag 13!" shouted Schultz more surprised in himself than anything else. Keeping his eyes and now his gun trained on Dr. Schmitt, he got Newkirk standing and backed out of the door.

Schultz then nearly broke the sound barrier running down the stairs to the car with Newkirk trying to keep up beside him. They jumped into the car and were off just as the dentist made it down the stairs.

Newkirk leaned back in the seat and put his hand to his head. The back of his head was wet and when he pulled his fingers away they were red. No wonder he had a headache!

"Are you alright, Newkirk?" asked Schultz worriedly as he drove a little too fast back to camp. He looked over and saw how pale the Englishman was and started worrying how much Colonel Hogan was going to be angry at him as well as Klink!

"I just have a bit of a head ache is all….no worries!" said Newkirk as he leaned back. "Thanks for rescuing me back there! I thought he was going to really do some damage for a minute!"

Schultz frowned. "Dr. Schmitt is new. He usually treats the prisoners in the concentration camps but he's taken over Dr. Rueben's place for a short while!"

"I see why he comes across as so terrifying now….what a horrible man!" replied Newkirk as he pulled out a handkerchief to press against his bleeding head.

"Colonel Hogan is going to kill me for letting you get hurt!" moaned Schultz as he eyed Newkirk and the bloody handkerchief.

Newkirk patted Schultz's arm. "Don't worry about that!"

They arrived in camp shortly before evening roll call and Schultz let Newkirk return to the Barracks without him as he was really afraid of Colonel Hogan's disappointment in him.

Colonel Hogan took one look at Newkirk and sat him down telling him to lay his head on his arms while the camp medic was summoned. The medic arrived; Newkirk was held down and sewn up. His head was bandaged and Carter poured Newkirk a large drink to take the pain away.

"Thanks mate!" mumbled Newkirk as he gulped down the drink wondering why the stitches hurt worse than hitting his head!

Colonel Hogan took a seat facing the Englishman and the others gathered around curiously.

"Did you see the girl in town, then?" asked Hogan impatiently.

Newkirk nodded then winced forgetting his headache. "Yes, I saw her and followed her to a small house. She's fast and there's sorrow etched in her face. I didn't find out much but I could find the house again if we go back"

Hogan sighed. "That dentist idea was the only thing I could come up with to get into town. I don't want to risk a trip to town again especially now they have the new crazy dentist there! He sounds lethal!"

Kinch leaned forward. "We could send word to a contact in town to keep an eye on Isa and get a report in a few days on her activities?"

Hogan frowned. "You've forgotten we lost our contact in town in the last bombing raid. One of us would have to be surveillance and I'm not risking that right now. Not with the guards all on edge!"

Lebeau leaned into the conversation: "What if I ask to go into town to get provisions for a meal? Do we have anything to celebrate? Are there any German holidays coming up that I can cook for?"

Hogan slapped the little Frenchman on the shoulder and smiled. "No holidays that I know of. But we will put together a dinner party for Klink to cheer him up."

"Klink won't go for that, Colonel. He's too depressed to party!" sighed Kinch as the others frowned at him.

"If I was depressed and someone offered to make me dinner it would cheer me up for sure!" said Carter and Newkirk rolled his eyes.

Hogan stood up and headed for the door. "Well, I'm going to go and find out what will cheer up our dear old Kommandant!" he said as he left the barracks and headed for the Kommandant's office.

Klink was nose-deep in paper work when Colonel Hogan waltzed in and flopped into a chair. Klink sighed and looked up not even sure if he wanted to be bothered with the likes of the American Colonel today.

"Hogan, can't you knock before you come barging in?" bleated Klink as he bent his head trying to take note of where he'd left off. "What do you want? I'm very busy here and I really don't need any interruptions."

Hogan leaned forward and kept a serious expression on his face. "The men and I have noticed how stressed you look today and we would like to arrange a dinner party for you and your closest friends. Lebeau has prepared a marvelous menu!"

Klink barked with sarcastic laughter. "Colonel Hogan, you have no idea how much stress I am in and a simple dinner party is not going to solve my problems so why don't you go back to your barracks and stay there so I can get my work done!" he bent his head down and tried to ignore Hogan.

Hogan sighed and thought for a moment. Again he leaned forward. "Sir, we saw your niece when she came to visit you earlier and you haven't been the same since she left. We're worried about you!"

Klink's head snapped up at the mention of Isa and his eyes locked with Hogan's with an intensity that unnerved Hogan. This was not the ditsy Kommandant Hogan thought he knew.

"Why do you think that girl is my niece?" said Klink with a cold voice; his eyes still locked on Hogan's.

Hogan swallowed. "We over heard a few things from outside your window, Sir. It was unintentional and we really are just worried about you!"

Klink sat up straight and continued to stare at Hogan. "If you speak of her to anyone I will know!" To Hogan's astonishment, Klink pulled out a pistol and pointed it at him. "Understood, Colonel?" said Klink.

Slowly Colonel Hogan stood up and held his palms up. "I understand perfectly Sir. I'm sorry to have bothered you!"

Hogan backed out of the office and closed the door before making a quick retreat back to the barracks. Newkirk and Lebeau jumped up from the table and came to his side the moment he walked in. "What did he say, Colonel? Can we go into town?" they asked almost at the same time.

Hogan held up a hand to silence them. "No one's going into town. Klink just pulled a gun on me and threatened me to never mention his niece again! Klink is actually dangerous!" said Hogan as he sank into a seat at the table.

His men sat around him in shock. "Are you serious, Sir?!" "This is not like Klink at all!" "So that's it, we just ignore the girl?" "Colonel, what are we going to do?" said his men all at once.

Hogan stood up and headed to his office. He turned around to the men stating they were not allowed to leave the tunnels until the guards and the Kommandant had calmed down. Hogan needed to think and so he needed to sleep as he felt like he did his best thinking at night. He stretched out on his mattress and closed his eyes.

That night while the camp slept no one noticed a figure creeping out of the tunnel entrance in the woods and slip into the shadows. Newkirk and his curiosity were on a mission and he intended to satisfy his curiosity before sunrise and before Colonel Hogan noticed he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

It was in the dead of night when Newkirk finally reached town where he followed the route back to the little houses he'd seen earlier. Quietly standing in the long deep shadows of a tall tree, the Englishman took his chance and got as close as he dared to the lower windows of the house where Isa had been. Inside a dim light glowed and Newkirk could see Isa writing in the far corner. Her head was bent and her short dark hair partially hid her face from him. Newkirk started to realize how beautiful she was.

Suddenly movement caught Newkirk's eye from the left side of the room and to his amazement he watched as the bookshelf slid to one side and a young boy timidly peered into the room. The boy wore pajamas and seemed very thin with very short hair so that he gave the impression of someone very ill. Newkirk watched as the boy spoke and Isa looked up; worry lines etched her face and she quickly stood and came to gently push the boy back the way he'd come. She then pulled the bookshelf back into place and turned around. Her face registered shock as she caught sight of Newkirk who ducked too late outside the window.

Newkirk crouched in the bushes hardly breathing as the sound of the door opened and footsteps sounded. Then the blinding glare of a flashlight exposed his hiding place and Newkirk found himself staring up into the angry face of Isa.

"What are you doing here?!" hissed the girl as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door.

"Nothing, Miss. I have the wrong address is all!" gasped Newkirk as he was pushed inside not sure if he should be terrified or excited.

Isa shut the door behind them and ushered him into the inner room before speaking. Her anger made her voice shake and she held her arm's tight so that her knuckles turned white.

"You were watching my house earlier too. You are a POW from Stalag 13 are you not? Have you escaped?" she asked sternly.

Newkirk wrung his hat in his hands and looked at his feet. "I'm not escaping." He muttered.

"Then what were you doing watching my house today and tonight? Why are you here?" she snapped as Newkirk shifted uncomfortably.

"I was curious why you were so sad and I want to help you if I can" said Newkirk weakly still staring at his feet.

Isa snorted and swung her arms to her sides. "And how does a POW help me? Do tell as I'm so interested to find out!" her anger at his intrusion now coming out in her body language.

Newkirk looked up at her briefly and swallowed. "Perhaps I could bring medicine to the boy I saw just now. He doesn't look well but I have friends who could help you and the boy if you like!" he said quietly.

"You saw the boy?!" hissed Isa coming close to Newkirk and staring up into his face. "You saw nothing! You're eyes deceived you!" her voice had taken on a cold edge that unnerved Newkirk so that he took a step back.

Newkirk looked back into her dark eyes and saw only fear. She was putting on an act because she was terrified and he relaxed a little bit.

"I saw the bookshelf move aside and a sickly little boy standing there. Look, you can trust me if you are hiding someone. I'm a prisoner in this country! Please believe my good intentions! I want to help you!" he whispered.

Isa continued to stare icily at him but after a moment she dropped her eyes and sighed and when she looked up at him again her eyes were filled with tears. "Alright. Come!" she whispered and took his hand.

Isa pulled him into the other room and to the bookshelf where she slid it to the side to reveal a hidden panel which opened silently into a darkened passage. Newkirk let Isa lead him down the dark passage and up a narrow staircase to a small room where several mattresses lined the walls.

Isa left him standing in the doorway as she quietly called out and to Newkirk's astonishment five people stirred in the beds and sat up looking back at him. There was an old man who looked to be in his eighties with a long beard and a smaller older woman also in her eighties beside him. Then there was a man in his twenties and a teenaged girl and lastly was the young boy. They all sat silently looking up at Newkirk as Isa introduced them all to him.

Isa introduced each of them to Newkirk. "Otto and Clara von Klink, my grandparents…." Newkirk nodded solemnly to the old couple who returned his nod. Isa continued… "My older brother Jens and our little sister, Maggie and my nephew, Gustav."

"I'm sorry, I don't even know your name?" whispered Isa to Newkirk who whispered his name back to her. The family all nodded silently to him and his heart felt heavy with a sadness he couldn't explain.

Isa looked at Newkirk with hope in her eyes.

"I can find a way to bring you medicine and food. I want to help!" whispered Newkirk as he sank onto a nearby mattress and smiled faintly at Gustav beside him.

Isa smiled at Newkirk and crouched down beside him. "You will be putting yourself in grave danger if you help us."

"My life is already in grave danger. I'm a prisoner of war in a Stalag, remember!" replied Newkirk quietly. "I work with the underground and I want to help you. Please let me know what I can do?"

Otto and Clara came quietly to sit beside Newkirk and Isa. Their faces were serious and Newkirk saw a deep scar on Clara's face. Jens and Maggie joined them silently and Newkirk felt a surge of energy to protect this family that seemed so silent yet desperate to survive. Newkirk looked at Isa and asked for a pen and paper. "We will make a list of supplies you need and I will bring them in a few days, alright?" he whispered as Isa scrambled to a nearby cabinet and brought over pen and paper.

For the next few minutes, Newkirk scribbled down one request after another from each family member and then folded the paper and put it in his pocket. As he stood up, Gustav reached over and tugged Newkirk's trouser leg. The Englishman bent down as Gustav whispered to him. "Keep us secret and you will keep us safe!"

A lump formed in Newkirk's throat and he nodded and put his hand over his heart looking the boy in the eyes. "I promise" he whispered back. Gustav gave a small smile and was quiet.

Isa took Newkirk's hand and led him back the way they'd come and out into the room. She turned and closed the panel and replaced the bookshelf and then checked out each of the windows before turning back to Newkirk.

"So Klink is a Jew and runs a Stalag!" whispered Newkirk in wonder. "How do you stay safe?"

Isa sank into a chair and looked up at him with tired eyes. "My uncle and I managed to keep our real identity secret when things started to get bad. I was able to find work here and there and my safety now is only due to my uncle's position. It is because of him that we have Gustav, Maggie and Jens back. My uncle used his position to rescue them from Auschwitz a few months ago. Gustav is still suffering and coughs blood now."

Newkirk rubbed a hand through his hair and winced remembering his stitches. He put his hat back on and looked out the window to see the first rays of morning light filtering over the rooftops. He looked back at Isa.

"I've got to get back! I'm going to miss morning roll call! I will help you but it's best for now that you don't let your uncle know about it. I will need to speak to my commanding officer to get complete help but I will return in three days. I promise!"

Isa led him to the door and opened it quietly looking around the silent street. "How will you get back in time? I can't help you as I don't have a car."

"It's only a few miles to camp. I will have to literally run!" Newkirk stepped onto the front step and trotted down the path. As he reached the street he turned to look back and saw Isa's fearful face peering at him through the curtains. He gave a quick thumbs up before slipping into the shadows.

Newkirk dodged carefully through the town until he reached the thick woodland which he slipped into with his ears peeled for sounds of patrols. The sun started to rise as he quietly ran through the woods. He stopped every now and then to listen to the sounds around him but didn't hear anything except birds and animals.

By the time he reached the tunnel entrance, the sun was high in the sky and he was hot and sweaty from his run. His legs ached and his body craved sleep as he scrambled into the tunnel and down the ladder. The moment his feet hit the earth floor a voice exploded right next to him knocking him sideways in shock. Colonel Hogan stood with his arms crossed and a furious look on his face.

"Colonel! I didn't see you there!" gulped Newkirk as he took a step back.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, CORPORAL?!" bellowed Hogan clearly enraged.

Newkirk smiled nervously and opened his mouth to explain but was cut short.

"Stand at attention!" snapped Hogan as Newkirk bolted into attention; his heart hammering.

Hogan got into the Englishman's face and continued to bark at him; making him flinch.

"Did I give you permission to leave camp?!"

Newkirk started to open his mouth to answer.

"Shut up!!!" yelled Hogan and Newkirk clamped his mouth shut.

The yelling continued for a few more minutes by which point Newkirk felt torn up inside. Hogan finally stopped shouting and ordered Newkirk to go up into the barracks. Newkirk scrambled down the tunnel and up the ladder into the barracks and was immediately greeted by Lebeau and Carter who shouted at him too.

"We were worried about you!" yelled Carter in frustration as Lebeau rounded on the Englishman angrily.

"You endangered us all when you didn't turn up! What were you thinking?" yelled the Frenchman.

Newkirk sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. He was starting to feel devastated and his friends were just angry with him and didn't seem at all interested in his experiences. Newkirk sank onto the lower bunk and watched as the Colonel came up from the tunnel with an angry look on his face.

"I'm sorry Colonel! I really am but I found out about Isa and I want to help them, Sir!" Newkirk said quietly as Colonel Hogan stood and looked down at him.

"Them?" asked Carter as he took a seat at the table across from Newkirk.

Hogan sighed. "Go on then. Tell us what you found out, Corporal"

Newkirk went to the door and looked out before turning back to the others and telling them his night's adventures.

Hogan and the others were silent when he had finished.

"We have to help them!" whispered Hogan finally. He looked over at Newkirk. "Let me see the list. We can get them their supplies while we wait for a chance to transport them to London."

Newkirk handed over the list and looked back at Hogan. "I promised I would return with the supplies in three days, Sir"

Hogan took the list and looked silently at the Englishman. "You broke the rules leaving camp and I really shouldn't let you return!" said Hogan.

"Please Sir!" whispered Newkirk desperately. "They will be expecting me to return and I can't let them down. Please!"

Hogan sighed and looked down at the items on the list. "You can go back in three days but if you ever disobey my orders again I will have your head! Do you understand me, Corporal?" whispered Hogan with a deadly serious expression.

"Yes, Sir! I promise it won't happen again!" replied Newkirk feeling relieved. He was starting to feel very tired. "Did Klink notice I was gone, Sir?"

Hogan frowned. "Klink didn't have roll call for some reason. He's not in camp according to Schultz. Apparently he's gone to another camp to check on prisoners there. Now after what you've told us I wonder if he is at a concentration camp. I hope for his sake he returns without incident!"

Kommandant Klink sat in the back of the car being sick into a bag as the driver drove him out of the concentration camp and back onto the main road. The shaven haired woman beside him sat limply with her head back against the head rest. She had her eyes closed and a small trickle of blood slid down and dripped off her chin. Through the thin fabric of her shirt her heart beat fast and hard; her life barely a thread left in a body so badly beaten Klink hardly recognized her.


End file.
